Casados por el deber
by asveff
Summary: Aun en el mundo moderno hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden romper, un tratado, por ejemplo, entre dos reinos. Dos familias poderosas, un matrimonio arreglado. Christian y Ana DEBEN contraer matrimonio ¿estarán ambos dispuestos a ello?
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. Leyendo un libro que odié, pensé en que podría mejorarlo, así que aquí está. Disfruten. Espero sus comentarios.

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**.

El príncipe Christian Grey dirigió su caballo por un angosto camino que lo conducía al bosque ubicado tras los terrenos del palacio real de su familia. Charlie se movía con la velocidad y agilidad de un verdadero campeón, creando un túnel de viento que daba vueltas alrededor de ellos.

Por lo general, Christian estaría en la playa en este momento. Disfrutaría de las bellas chicas en bikinis mostrandos sus cuerpos bronceados y tonificados, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de que llaman la atención.

Con sus siempre presente guardaespaldas vestidos como turistas, ubicados estratégicamente a su alrededor, y un fiel grupo de amigos preparados para todo, nadaría un poco, comería, apostaría y tomaría una siesta y una ducha para comenzar todo de nuevo.

Primero, iría a los casinos para encontrar una mujer de su gusto que estuviera acorde con su estado de ánimo como una acompañante para la noche, luego cenarían, quizás apostaría un poco más y dejaría que la noche los llevara donde fuera.

Alentó a Charlie para que aumentara la velocidad. Hoy, no podría hacer ninguna de las cosas que le encantaban. Y menos aún encontrar a una fémina dispuesta. No. Hoy era el día en que oficialmente conocería a la mujer con quien iba a casarse.

La _Princesa_.

Escupió la palabra en su mente mientras el viento lo acariciaba, tratando de calmarlo pero fallidamente. Había visto fotografías de ella, por su puesto. A lo largo de los años, incluso se toparon de manera no oficial en el internado. Pero ella era varios años menor que él y él la conoció creyendo que se casaría con su hermano mayor Elliot como parte de un tratado por lo que sus saludos habían sido forzados, aunque educados. Luego del internado sus caminos no se volvieron a cruzar. Ella fue a la Universidad en Estados Unidos donde formó parte de diferentes causas, desde niños hambrientos a refugios de gatos.

Se esforzó para no cerrar los ojos en frustración. Elliot dejó embarazada a una chica que se suponía era solo de una noche y tuvo que casarse con ella. Kate, porque el hijo de ambos era ahora el siguiente heredero al trono de Xaviera, lo que transformaba a Christian en el único príncipe disponible para cumplir con los términos del tratado con Grennady. La princesa Ana había cumplido los veinticinco años unos meses atrás. Se encontraba oficialmente en edad de casarse y su tiempo de hacer lo que él quisiera cuando quisiera se había terminado.

Incluso peor, algún día ella se convertirá en reina de Grennady. Casarse con una activista que se convertirá en reina parecía el castigo apropiado para un príncipe que ha pasado su vida evitando las responsabilidades.

Con otro impulso a Charlie, envío al caballo galopando hacia el establo, solo disminuyendo el paso cuando estaban ya cerca de la amplia puerta de las caballerizas. Se bajó de un salto y lanzó su fusta a una sirvienta que molía cerca de ahí. La chica vestía jeans azules desteñidos y una camiseta que dejaba ver su figura fantástica, pero fue su pelo oscuro y sus ojos azules lo que hicieron que las hormonas del príncipe prestaran atención.

Cualquier otro día hubiera coqueteado, deseando deslizar sus manos por el pelo de la chica que llevaba en una cola de caballo y que seguro suelto llegaba a su cintura, pero hoy, estaba a punto de conocer a su futura esposa.

'Charlie tiene el trato VIP' dijo, quitándose el sombrero negro que combinaba con su botas y guantes de cuero. 'no creas que puedes escatimar en peinarlo. Volveré esta noche luego de la cena y fiesta para asegurarme que lo has cuidado como es debido.'

La mujer lo miró perpleja.

El suspiro. 'Lo sé. Él es un caballo árabe con cuatro botas blancas. Mala suerte si quieres cruzarlos.'

'Pero yo soy…'

'Nueva, lo entiendo'. y él no quería quedarse ahí conversando. Especialmente no con una mujer hermosa que solo le recordaba de todo lo que estaba echando por la borda por el desubicado sentido del deber de su familia. 'He terminado contigo, tengo negocios que atender.'


	2. Chapter 2

Espero disfruten el segundo capítulo. Gracias por los hermosos reviews y la grata recepción.

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**.

La princesa Anastasia Steele observó la fusta en su mano, luego la espalda del príncipe Christian Grey mientras este se alejaba de ella. El sudor causaba que su polera de polo blanca se adheriese a su piel, enseñando inesperadamente músculos tonificados. Pasó sus dedos por su espléndido, ondulado y cobrizo cabello.

Al menos sus hijos obtendrán buenos genes, pensó.

Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado y tomó las riendas de Charlie. 'Un excelente nombre para un caballo veloz como usted señor. 'Hombre libre'.'

El gran caballo relinchó.

Ana rió y continuó. '¿Cómo terminaste en un palacio?'

Uno de los empleados del establo se apresuró al ver a la princesa y tomó las riendas de las manos de ella. 'Lo siento mucho Princesa,' dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ella se enderezó suntuosamente, en conocimiento de su posición, pero tambien sonrio. 'Esto es lo que me gano por dar un paseo cuando debería estar preparándome para una fiesta.'

El anciano rió entre dientes y guió a Charlie al establo.

* * *

Ana había escuchado que la propiedad de los Grey era diferente. Supuso que tener un nuevo bebé alrededor era parte de ello. Pero también escuchó que la mujer que se había casado con Elliot, el príncipe con quien Ana había soñado desde que tenía cuatro años, había traído una actitud más relajada a la familia real.

Y ahora Ana debería ver a Elliot esa noche y a su princesa, la mujer que básicamente se lo robó. En cierta manera, que él se casara con alguien más era bueno. Ella era la siguiente en la línea del trono, también él. Su matrimonio hubiera sido muy difícil. Aún así, ella había soñado con Elliot desde que tenía edad suficiente para ver la cenicienta, enamorada de la idea de casarse con el apuesto príncipe y gobernar sus países juntos. Todo su mundo calzaba completamente en su cabeza, y ahora…

Ahora, agregar la pérdida de Elliot a lo que su padrea había hecho, y todo se acabó. Mal. Casi insoportable.

Con la cabeza en alto caminó de vuelta al palacio. Tomó el elevador al cuarto piso donde estaba el departamento de huéspedes que le asignaron para su estadía. Abrió solo una puerta de la elegante entrada y avanzó por vestíbulo a la sala de estar donde su madre se encontraba eligiendo un chocolate de la bandeja que el Rey les proveyó como un regalo de bienvenida. Al parecer había reemplazado el llanto por comida.

'No te quedará tu vestido de 'madre de la novia' para la boda si sigues comiendo así.'

Su madre, una mujer delgada con el pelo del mismo tono que su hija le ofreció el dulce a ella.

'Están divinos. Deberías probarlos.'

'Entonces ambas necesitaremos una talla más de vestido.'

La madre de Ana dejó el chocolate en la bandeja. 'Tienes razón. Quiero verme bien. Quiero que el negligente de tu padre se sienta mal por dejarme. Y quiero probar que al menos algunos sí nos tomamos nuestro deber real en serio.'

Ana se sentó en el sofá. 'Estoy feliz de ver que te sientes mejor mamá.'

'Escaparse con una sirvienta,' replicó y sacudió su cabeza de manera desaprobatoria. 'En serio, ¿podría ser más cliché?'

'No es exactamente cliché entregar tu trono.' No había entregado la corona oficialmente pero un divorcio real viene con consecuencias. Escaparse con otra mujer significaba que un divorcio lo seguiría pronto y su padre no podría ser más es el rey. Entonces ella sería reina. A los veinticinco años, debería llevar el peso de un país en sus hombros. No podía creer lo que su padre le hizo y por una amante.

Le agradecía a Dios que la familia Grey hubiera insistido en llevar a cabo los términos del tratado que la prometían en matrimonio con uno de los hijos del Rey Carrick. Al menos tenía esta manera de presentarse a sí misma con buenos ojos ante sus súbditos antes de tomar la corona. Incluso si no obtenía al príncipe, al hijo que sería rey, ella probaría que cumpliría con el deber con su país, incluso cuando las cosas estuvieran derrumbándose alrededor de ella al mantener los términos de un tratado que aseguraba petróleo y un pasaje seguro a los petroleros de Grennady.

'Me pregunto si vendrá a la boda.'

'¿Tu padre?' Dijo su madre con un gesto de dolor. 'Grandioso. Gracias por recordarme que podría venir. Ahora sí debo dejar el chocolate.' Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro. '¿Mientras estabas fuera escuchaste algo sobre la boda?'

Los empleados de Xaviera son increíblemente discretos.' Respondió la princesa.

'Supongo que nos enteraremos esta noche' dijo su madre.

'Así parece'.

* * *

Ana se miraba en el espejo de su recamara cuando su madre entró por la puerta. '¿Oh Ana, crees que el rojo es una buena idea, y strapless, mostrar tus hombros cuando vas a conocer al Rey y a tu futuro marido…?'

'Me encontré con Christian cuando salí a caminar por los establos. Me entregó su fusta y me dijo que cuidara a su caballo, me confundió por una sirvienta.' Su madre hizo una mueca de horror. 'Quiero ver la mirada en su rostro cuando se dé cuenta de quién soy.'

'¿Segura que es solo por eso y no porque quieres darle celos al príncipe Elliot?'

Ana sintió su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, había amado al príncipe Elliot o a la idea de él desde que se topó con una foto de él en el periódico y su madre le dijo que con él se casaría. Mientras otras chicas tenían enamoramientos con estrellas de rock o grandes deportistas, ella mostraba con orgullo la fotografía de su príncipe. Nunca se sintió mal si no la invitaban a los bailes o era ignorada por un chico, ella tenía su príncipe. Y su príncipe se había casado con otra. Se sentía humillada, por su puesto, pero cuando miró a su madre para responder lo hizo sonriendo.

'Sería tonto de mi parte anhelar a un hombre que ni siquiera conoci.'

* * *

Un miembro de la guardia de palacio las guió a las estancias privadas del Rey. El mismo rey y su esposa, Grace, los recibieron.

El rey Carrick tomo su mano y la besó. 'Es un placer conocerla, princesa.'

Ana sonrió, 'El honor es mío, Su Majestad'.

Esta es mi esposa, Grace, siguieron con las introducciones hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Christian que traía una copa en la mano. Vestido con el uniforme real de su país, pantalones negros con una chaqueta roja llena de condecoraciones, se veía completamente diferente al chico en ropa de montar.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de ella y la copa casi cae al suelo. Ana sonrió.

El rey Carrick fue el primero en hablar. 'Tengo entendido que se conocieron en la escuela.'

Manteniendo el contacto visual con Christian, Ana respondió. 'Y nos volvimos a ver esta tarde. De forma accidental en los establos.'

'Que extraño, Christian no mencionó su encuentro esta tarde.'

Sintiendo que su orgullo retornaba Ana le echó un vistazo a Christian para luego dirigirse al Rey. 'No creo que él supiera quien soy.'


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por todo el apoyo hasta ahora, les dejo un nuevo capítulo. :D

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**.

Christian sintió que su cara se ruborizaba como la de un adolescente. Ana continuó. 'Me entregó su fusta y dijo que me asegurara de que le diera el trato VIP a su caballo.'

El rey dió un grito ahogado. '¡Christian!'

'Bueno, no se veía así,' dijo Christian, apuntando a su tenida color rojo y a su pelo oscuro que llevaba tomado solo un poco para mantener su rostro despejado, pero que dejaba caer sobre sus hombros y espalda, se imaginó esa cabellera esparcida en un cojín blanco y casi dejó caer su copa nuevamente.

Ana dijo de manera casual, 'quizás solo estaba preocupado.'

'Quizá', respondió el Rey, pero Christian tenía su mente en otro lado y solo observaba a Ana y su vestido rojo ajustado, que a la vez caía con naturalidad y fluía suavemente con cada movimiento de la princesa.

No sabía qué esperaba de esta mujer que conoció cuando solo era una niña, pero no era esa gracia con la que se movía o esa sensualidad. Era como si todo su ser dijera que un día se convertiría en reina y a la vez era una mujer sexy.

Christian entonces sonrió. Lo entendía todo. Lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y eso a ella le gustaba.

Su familia la había forzado a desechar al buen príncipe y ahora en cambio ella debía conformarse con él o con nada. Todo eso tan solo una semana después de que su padre deshonrara la corona.

La familia Grey había decidido que era tiempo de cumplir con el tratado obligándola a casarse con un príncipe que no era el suyo y para colmo este no la había reconocido en los establos aquella tarde. No lo estaba insultado diciéndole a todo el mundo al hacer público tal hecho, ella estaba recuperando de alguna manera su orgullo real.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió una vez más y su hermano Elliot acompañado de su esposa hicieron su entrada, para infortunio de ambas princesas Kate llevaba el mismo vestido que Ana, pero de un color gris pálido que la hacía ver muy cándida e inocente. 'Lamentamos la tardanza,' dijo el príncipe.

'¿Hay algo mal con el bebé, está enfermo?' Preguntó inmediatamente Grace.

'No', respondió Kate sonriendo, 'el pequeño está bien.'

Ana se quedó frente al bar, sin moverse y en silencio, mirando a la feliz pareja. Christian se acercó a ella. 'Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, tú y Kate en el mismo vestido, excepto que el tuyo es rojo y el de ella gris. Muy inocente y dulce. Es como ver a esas imágenes de ángeles y demonios.'

Vio que su complexión se tensaba y supo que había dado en el clavo. Bien.

'Cállate', dijo Ana, recomponiéndose.

'Oh, no me malentiendas. No me importa en lo más mínimo ser el hermano que debe casarse con la princesa traviesa. Solo que no estoy seguro si esta es la primera impresión que querías darle al chico que te despreció.'

'Él no me despreció.'

'Tampoco se casó contigo.'

'Él ya está casado…' Vió la vulnerabilidad en sus ojos azules mientras Elliot y Kate se acercaban a ellos.

La verdad era que él no conocía a Ana, pero sí sabía lo que era ser siempre el segundo. Ser el que nunca era elegido. Su posición era la de solo apoyar a su padre y hermano. Al Rey y al que se convertiría en rey.

Su pecho se apretó. Ella podría tener mucha educación, ser una persona fuerte, podría hablar por aquellos que no tenían una voz, pero nada podría haberla preparado para conocer a la mujer que le robó a su prometido.

Ana era demasiado hermosa para ser la segunda opción de Elliot. Christian no era el caballero en armadura de nadie, pero sabía una o dos cosas acerca de engañar a las personas haciéndoles creer que todo estaba bien. Feliz. Que la vida era perfecta. Y eso era lo que Ana necesitaba ahora. Ser rescatada de una situación embarazosa que estaba haciendo que su orgullo real se hundiera.

Se acercó más a ella. Deslizó su brazo por su cintura y susurro en su oreja. 'Esta es la historia… cuando nos encontramos en los establos esta tarde hubo una atracción instantánea.'

Ella la miró con sus ojos azules '¿en serio?'

'Eso o te quedas solo con la historia de ser la mujer despreciada por el hermano mayor.' Ella lo miró confundida.

'No te quedes como la que fue dejada en el olvido, déjalo a él en el olvido.

'Oh…' fue todo lo que Ana dijo.

'¿No tienes mucha experiencia con hombres, verdad?'

'He estado comprometida desde los cuatro años.' Fue su respuesta.

'Y supongo que ahora vas a decirme que eres virgen.' Esta vez ella no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada en sus ojos. En ese momento Elliot y Kate llegaron junto a ellos.

'Princesa Ana,' dijo Elliot tomando su mano y besándola. Lamento que debamos conocernos en estas circunstancias tan incómodas.

Ana deslizó su brazo por la espalda de Christian y se apegó más a él. 'No hay motivo para preocuparse. Apenas hablamos un par de veces. Además, fui lo suficientemente afortunada de encontrarme con Christian en los establos esta tarde.'

Christian le guiñó un ojo. 'Amor a primera vista.' Dijo este.

'¿En serio?' Dijo Elliot sorprendido.

'Bueno, quizás lujuria a primera vista.'

Ana sonriendo pícaramente y se dirigió a Kate, 'y tú debes ser la mujer que robó el corazón de Elliot.' Ella sonrió. 'Tienes excelente gusto en moda.'

Christian tuvo problemas para disimular su risa. Por la manera en que Ana lo había puesto a él mismo en su lugar, él sabía que podría salir de esa incómoda situación por sí misma, solo necesitaba el pequeño impulso que él le dió.

Kate rió, 'tú también tienes un gusto divino. Quizás mejor, ese rojo es hermoso.'

'Christian dijo que parezco una diablilla en este vestido.'

'Y que tú pareces un ángel,' continuó Christian y luego besó la mejilla de Ana. 'Pero ustedes saben que yo siempre preferiría a la diablilla.'

'Entonces…,' dijo Elliot mirando a ambos no tan convencido de la situación. 'Finalmente las cosas terminaron bien para todos.'

Christian acerco mas a Ana, 'eso creemos.'

Un sirviente entró y se dirigió al Rey.

'La cena está servida,' dijo este, 'si todos me siguen al comedor, por favor.'

Todos siguieron inmediatamente al Rey, Christian y Ana se quedaron al final del grupo.

'Te debo una' le dijo ella.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió. 'Sí, me debes, te salvé de meses o incluso años de vergüenza y tengo la manera perfecta de cobrarme.'


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias una vez mas por todo el apoyo, aquí les va un nuevo capítulo. Disfruten.

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**.

Cobrarse… devolverle la mano… de solo pensar en ello el corazón de Ana se aceleraba.

Él había adivinado como si nada el hecho de que seguía siendo virgen, ¿que podría querer él de ella, sabiendo que pronto serán marido y mujer? No le dio más vueltas al asunto y a la media noche se vistió con ropa cómoda y cálida para dirigirse al establo que Christian le indicó luego de la cena de aquella noche.

Era una hermosa noche, la luna brillaba con fuerza y no hacía frío. Muy distinto al clima de su país, donde aún el verano era frío.

Caminó en silencio al lugar indicado. De lejos vió que Christian ya estaba ahí, acariciaba a Charlie y por un momento pensó es esas manos sobre su piel, quitó el pensamiento de su mente, necesitaba la cabeza fría para averiguar qué se proponía el príncipe.

Se acercó para hacerse notar ante él.

'Así que has venido, por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantado.'

'Soy mujer de palabra, te debo un favor y aquí estoy para cumplirlo' se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no sabía lo que se proponía Christian aún, no iba a darle más de lo que pudiera, por lo menos no esa noche.

'Es extraño, generalmente soy yo el que debe pagar favores, soy bueno metiéndome en problemas'

'Vaya reputación futuro esposo' respondió Ana con ironía.

'Precisamente de eso se trata.'

'A qué te refieres' dijo intrigada y sin comprender.

'No te cases conmigo.' Cualquier rastro de broma escapó de la cara de ambos, esto era en serio y Ana no sabía qué contestar, se sintió despreciada una vez más, ninguno de los hermanos quería contraer matrimonio con ella. ¿Podrían humillarla más?

'No soy quién para obligarte a contraer matrimonio conmigo, pero esto escapa de la voluntad de ambos, hay un tratado de por medio.' Trató de sonar convincente, como si no estuviera dolida. 'Es mi deber real y por mi parte lo voy a cumplir. Debes buscar otra manera de que te devuelva la mano, lo siento'

'Ana, no es por ti.' replicó el intuitivo príncipe. 'En mis planes nunca estuvo el matrimonio. No quiero casarme con nadie, no es porque tú no seas digna, yo no soy digno. Una mujer como tú se merece la primera y mejor opción, y aquí tienes la segunda no tan buena opción.'

La princesa sintió su honor volver un poco. 'Lo siento Christian, luego de lo que hizo mi padre yo debo cumplir con mi deber, no daré mi brazo a torcer, y por cierto, no tengas tan mal imagen de ti mismo, hoy fuiste un caballero que me salvó de la humillación, estaré eternamente agradecida por ello. Buenas noches.'

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, pero Christian agarró su brazo.

'No, yo no soy ningún caballero ni menos un héroe.'

'Como sea Christian, gracias por lo de hoy.'

'¿Por qué una chica poderosa, hermosa e inteligente querría casarse con alguien que no conoce?' dijo Christian sin soltarla.

'Debo hacerlo…' Ana dudó.

'Además una chica de tu edad puede encontrar a alguien más joven'' insistió él.

'Solo tenemos cinco años de diferencia' se defendió una vez más ella.

'¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo Ana?' dijo incrédulo y luego tuvo una idea. 'Espera, no me digas que te gusto.'

'Nunca he dicho eso.' respondió evitando mirarlo, con seguridad continuo. 'Es mi deber, eso y nada más, si hubiera tenido que hacerlo con tu hermano, lo habría hecho también.

Esta vez fue él quien se sintió dolido.

'¿Entonces vas a negar la atracción entre nosotros?' dijo acercándose un poco más.

'Atracción?' Dijo sonando sorprendida. 'Yo lo veía más bien como compañerismo.'

'¿Companerismo?'

'Efectivamente.'

'Ahora entiendo' dijo el príncipe. 'He estado intentando repelerte, por eso no te gusto, si quisiera ya estarías a mi disposición'

'¿De qué me estás hablando Christian? ¿No quieres casarte conmigo pero quieres que me gustes?

Ella lo miraba incrédula, casi divertida por la manera en que Christian estaba actuando ahora. Demostrarse segura de sí misma hizo que las cosas se dieran vuelta, él era el humillado. La dignidad de él era la que estaba siendo pisoteada ahora.

Christian se quedó callado, tampoco entendía nada, estaba actuando como un loco. Cerró los ojos para dejar de ver los azules de ella que brillaban a luz de la luna. Trató de despejar su mente.

Al abrirlos ella seguía mirando sin entender, esperaba una respuesta, él no podía dársela, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y que había estado deseando toda la noche, la tomó de ambos brazos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ana sintió sus rodillas débiles al contacto de él. Por un segundo quedó en shock, luego se dejó llevar.

Sus manos se agarraron al cuello de Christian y con sus dedos jugueteó con su pelo mientras abría su boca para dar acceso a la lengua de él. Este movió sus manos, puso una en su cintura y la otra en su espalda, para atraerla más a él. Y entonces recordó cómo le dolió perder a su primer amor y soltó a Ana.

Ambos jadearon.

'Y bien, eso para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo,' dijo Christian.

 _Por Dios_ , pensó Ana. 'Qué puedo decir, aunque besas horrible, sigo manteniendo mi palabra de casarme contigo.' se volteó y se fue, esta vez nadie la detuvo.

El príncipe se quedó en silencio en los establos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, se había jurado a sí mismo nunca amar a nadie otra vez, _el amor solo trae dolor_ , y ahí estaba, ¿tratando de hacer qué con Ana?

Ana daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, no tenía sentido, él no quería casarse con ella y luego viene y la besa de esa forma para darle una lección. ¿De qué? Y qué estúpida para recibir su beso con demasiada voluntad. Aunque si, no podía mentirse a sí misma, había sido el mejor beso de su vida. Fuego corría entre ellos.

Christian caminaba en su despacho, que jamás utilizaba pero esa noche necesitaba un espacio vacío donde meditar. No quería pensar en ese beso, en cómo lo había hecho sentir, pero su mente divagaba de todas maneras, había sido un beso apasionado, no recordaba haber besado así antes, a nadie, bueno, quizás a… no, ese lugar de su mente lo tenía prohibido.

Esa noche se sintió vivo, más vivo que nunca después de varios años de luto. ¿Había sido Ana quien lo hizo sentirse así?, sus manos en su pelo lo acariciaron con esa inocencia que él había visto desde el primer momento que le pregunto si era virgen. Y se sintió estúpido. No debió haber actuado de esa forma.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones y buscó el número de Ana. Habían intercambiado números durante la cena y escribió...

Aún desvelada Ana sintió la alerta en su celular. Eran casi las dos de la mañana, extrañada revisó la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Christian.

 ***No debí reaccionar así contigo, perdón. Pero sigo pensando que casarnos no es una buena idea.** **¿** **Sabes que es el siglo XXI y eso es muy anticuado?'***

Aquí iba otra vez, quería convencerla de no casarse una vez más, no daría su brazo a torcer, no podía hacerle eso a su país y escribió.

 ***No pasa nada, futuro marido. Nos vemos para desayunar.***

Con eso era suficiente para hacerle entender que sus planes no habían cambiado.

No tenía nada de sueño así que decidió que por las buenas o malas debía enamorar a Christian, de seguro tendría varios meses para hacerlo, tomó su ipad y escribio en Google: '¿Cómo coquetear?' '¿Cómo enamorar a un hombre?' y se perdió por las páginas de internet. Hasta que se durmió...


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la alarma de Christian sonó a las seis de las mañana en punto. Quiso ignorarla y seguir durmiendo, pero tenía un compromiso y la idea de ver a Ana esa mañana para escoger juntos una fecha para un matrimonio que no quería llevar a cabo terminó por hacer la labor de despertarlo por completo.

Casarse con alguien que no conocía por culpa de un tratado anticuado era la idea más loca que podía existir.

Se levantó de la cama intentando no pensar en ella, en la manera en que se sonrojaba cuando el la molestaba y en aquel beso… le había robado un beso a Ana y vaya que beso, fue ardiente… Oh no, ya estás pensando en ella… debes concentrarte en cómo evitar esta boda, se dijo.

Se metió en la ducha, tratando de no pensar en Ana, pero su mente lo llevó a ese recóndito lugar del dolor, la memoria de su madre muriendo y la tristeza invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Su primer amor, la llamada de que había muerto y el dolor en el pecho… ¡ _Basta!_

Su subconsciente le estaba asegurando que amar solo traía dolor, se negaba a la idea de enamorarse de Ana, se negaba a la idea de casarse, pero sabía que su deber real ante su padre debía ser cumplido, su única opción era convencer a Ana de rechazarlo y lo iba a lograr.

Se vistió con una camisa celeste y un traje azul, sin corbata y se dirigió a la terraza donde se reunirían a desayunar.

Grace lo espero de pie junto a la mesa que ya estaba preparada. "Te ves muy guapo dijo ella sonriéndole." Christian le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y les dio a su padre y a su madrastra los buenos días.

"Ana y tú se sentarán aquí," dijo su padre indicándole los dos asientos a su izquierda, "Grace y la Reina Carla se sentarán a mi derecha."

¿Qué hay de Elliot y Kate?" Preguntó Christian.

"Pensé que sería bueno un desayuno íntimo, así Ana y tú pueden conocerse más y sin tensiones."

La idea era atrayente, sería un desayuno sin conversaciones de pañales o comidas y llantos del bebé.

La reina y Ana no se hicieron esperar y llegaron prontamente a la mesa guiados por un guardia. Christian abrió la boca levemente cuando vio a la segunda en un vestido blanco holgado, muy casual, pero muy apropiado para el tono de aquel desayuno. Una imagen de ella en un vestido de novia vino como un flash a su mente.

 _¡Maldición!_ Qué rayos le pasaba. Su mente lo estaba traicionando demasiado, sin duda, este era el momento para parar con aquella situación.

Cuando llegaron a su lado y fueron anunciadas por el guardia, inmediatamente Christian corrió la silla de Ana para que se sentara.

La atención del resto estaba en el Rey ofreciendo el correspondiente asiento a la reina invitada, así que Ana susurró. "Vaya, ¿si que te has arreglado hoy?"

"Hubieras preferido que viniera a desayunar en bata y pantuflas?" Respondió él con el ceño fruncido.

Ana rió, pero el príncipe aprovechó de recordarle que no había motivo para reír. "Los dos sabemos que tenemos motivos para ser infelices. No juegues ahora a la Princesa buena".

"Yo soy la buena princesa" dijo ella sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos, no de manera desafiante, sino más bien seductora.

Por un breve segundo Christian cerró los ojos y replicó. "Estás por convertirte en reina. Esos son dos cambios muy grandes en tan solo un par de meses", dijo esto tratando de desestabilizar el buen semblante de ella recordándole el escándalo de su padre, y continuó. "Eso es demasiado para una persona. Piensa esto bien."

Las palabras de él no hicieron efecto en ella y respondió, "No debo pensarlo bien. Las reinas no ignoran los tratados."

"Bien", dijo Christian testarudo mirando al cielo. "Pues yo no quiero casarme" y como Ana no dijo nada prosiguió. "Y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda en mi poder para que concuerdes conmigo." Bajó él la mirada a ella que mantenía el contacto visual.

Los ojos azules de Ana brillaban y lo fulminaban, como diciendo que aceptaba el reto y dijo "Genial. Da lo mejor de ti. Porque yo intento convencerte de que te cases conmigo."

Christian quedó mudo. Verla tan segura y con sus ojos azules que chispeaban sintió un leve temblor que recorría su espina. Involuntariamente su mirada se desvió a su pelo, al rosado color de sus mejillas, a sus atractivos labios y se dio cuenta de que habían destinos mucho peores que casarse con esta mujer.

Con la excepción de que era virgen, y de que se iba a convertir en reina, y él no se quería casar. Recordó una vez más cómo se desmoronó su padre cuando su madre murió, el dolor… y luego su propia pérdida, su primer amor.

Sumido en los dolorosos recuerdos fue interrumpido por su padre que ya en su puesto tomaba su copa con jugo y comenzó "ya hemos brindado por esta boda anoche" dijo, "pero nos distrajimos un poco con las pláticas sobre el bebé. Ahora en un ambiente más íntimo, levanto mi copa por la boda que une nuestros dos países."

Todos levantaron sus copas y repitieron "Por la boda que une nuestros dos países."


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son de **E. L. James** , la historia es de **Susan Meier**

* * *

Christian dijo las palabras y bebió de su copa, pero Ana podía ver que no las decía de corazón. Una llamarada de rabia rosó su alma. Ella era la virgen que debía enfrentar dormir con un hombre que no conocía, un hombre experimentado que podía tener muchas mujeres, ¿y él era el infeliz? No le importaba. Iba a seguir con esta boda.

Él tomó una bandeja con frutas y le ofreció. "¿Melón?"

"Sí, por favor."

Sus ojos se unieron nuevamente y pensamientos del beso de la noche anterior la inundaron. La solidez del cuerpo de él cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, la presión de sus labios.

Aunque su respiración se agitaba levemente, mantuvo el contacto visual. La intuición le dijo que ese era el momento de coquetearle, pero ninguno de los consejos que vio en la noche venían a sus mente. Apenas pudo decir "Gracias".

Tomó la cuchara de la miel y vertió un poco en su plato. Para ser amable con él le ofreció la cuchara que él recibió, sus dedos se rozaron al hacer esto y la electricidad vino acompañada de más memorias de aquel beso, tanto así que su mano tembló.

Christian sonrió "me alegra ver que estás nerviosa por la boda" agregó el intuitivo como siempre, aunque no era precisamente eso lo que hizo a Ana temblar.

"Te equivocas, no estoy nerviosa por la boda."

"¿Entonces que hizo temblar tu mano?" dijo el desafiante.

No había manera alguna de que ella confesara que pensaba en el beso que él le dio así que no dijo nada.

Con la excepción de Carla y Grace el resto se encontraban en silencio, los pronto a ser marido y mujer sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y el rey observaba discretamente el comportamiento de ellos.

Christian suspiró y sin poder contener más su mente prefirió hacer aunque fuera solo por esa mañana lo que estaba destinado a hacer y se dirigió a la princesa. "¿Cómo va tu proyecto de los refugios?"

La respiración de Ana se tranquilizó. Al fin algo de lo que podía hablar sin tensiones. "Va bien encaminado" respondió y se atrevió a mirarlo una vez más "gracias por preguntar."

"¿Quién se está haciendo cargo de eso ahora?"

"Cada refugio tiene trabajadores que se hacen cargo y también hay voluntarios."

"Eso está bien. Siempre es bueno tener gente en cada lugar."

"Sí. especialmente cuando son competentes y comparten tu visión. Lo que int…" Ana se relajó, pero sentir sus ojos grises sobre ella que ponían atención a cada palabra la hizo perder por un momento la idea. Podía darse cuenta de por qué él tenía tanta fama con las chicas, en verdad era muy apuesto. Y no pudo evitar pensar que si esta boda se llevaba a cabo él sería de ella. De todas la mujeres que él podía elegir sería ella la que estaría en su cama. Si seguía con esos pensamientos comenzaría a hiperventilar. Dejó esa idea desvanecerse de su mente y continuó con la idea.

"Lo que intento es expandir mi proyecto al extranjero a todas las ciudades que pueda."

"Oí que ya estabas integrandola en Estados Unidos"

Ella tenía toda la atención de él. Christian tenía curiosidad.

"Sí," dijo ella sonriendo con satisfacción. "La verdad es que en mi país no hay tanta necesidad como en otros de ayudar a los menos afortunados y capacitarlos en oficios para que puedan en un futuro surgir en la vida. Después de todo lo que la mayoría necesita es que les tengan un poco de fe y un pequeño empujón para salir de las calles."

"Es muy interesante, deberíamos implementarla aquí" dijo él casi sin pensar. Los ojos de Ana se iluminaron de alegría, el hecho de que él considerara su idea buena y que la apoyara la hacía sentir segura.

"¿Y quién los está financiando?" quiso saber el príncipe.

"Yo estoy…" titubeó Ana.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo él intrigado, Ana volvía a tensarse.

Cabizbaja respondió con la voz débil "yo los financiaba, pero por mi padre los fondos se han congelados hasta que tengamos noticias de él y del divorcio."

Verla así de triste lo hizo sentirse inquieto, sintió unas fuertes ganas de protegerla, le hubiera gustado pasar su brazo por el hombro de ella, demostrarle que no estaba sola, pero se contuvo. No podía dejarse llevar de esa forma, menos enfrente de los reyes y solo dijo "Pronto se arreglará la situación."

No eran grandes palabras pero Ana sabía que lo decía de corazón y sin pensarlo mucho poso su mano en su antebrazo con suavidad y dijo con su voz suave "gracias."

Christian fue el que tembló levemente esta vez, pero solo fue advertido por él mismo, ella estaba sumida en el recuerdo triste de su padre, quien había sido su héroe, era ahora una memoria dolorosa.

Justo a tiempo para romper la tensión un guardia anunció la llegada de Sally Peterson.

"Ella es nuestra encargada de protocolo" dijo el rey. "Está aquí para definir la fecha de la boda."

Sally saludo cordialmente y prosiguió. "Tenemos tres fechas tentativas. Una para el segundo fin de semana de abril."

Christian casi se atragantó y Ana perdió todo color de su rostro. Eso significaba que no tenía ni siquiera tres meses para prepararse o para persuadir a Christian de casarse con ella.

La mujer continuó, "La siguiente fecha es para la primera semana de Marzo." Christian tomó su copa de agua y bebió un largo sorbo mientras que Ana miraba a Sally con incredulidad.

"Y la tercera para la segunda semana de febrero." Cuatro semanas! Para esconder sus pensamientos imitó a Christian y tomó su copa de agua. "Esas son las fechas entregadas por Grennady, Su Majestad" dijo Peterson al rey.

"Bien, por nuestra propia agenda entonces, la fecha que tenemos disponible es la segunda semana de febrero." Dijo el rey sin vacilar y como quien habla del clima.

Christian pasó sus dedos por su pelo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no salir corriendo. Ajenos a ellos dos Grace y Carla decidieron comenzar justo después del desayuno con los preparativos.

"Tengo una lista de diseñadores preparada," decía Sally. "Por cierto, Sus Majestades," dijo ella un tanto incomoda esta vez, "necesito saber antes de comenzar quien va a costear los gastos."

Carla y Ana compartieron una mirada preocupada. Christian sabía por qué y no iba a permitir que Ana pasara esa verguenza. Sin dominio de sí mismo y actuando por puro reflejo y sin darse cuenta realmente se levantó de su asiento y dijo con calma "Padre, la verdad es que hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos decidido cumplir con el tratado precisamente ahora, por lo que considero que es nuestro deber costear la boda." Christian no daba crédito a sus propias palabras. Pudo ver como la reina Carla relajaba su semblante. El rey Carrick sonrió y dijo "Christian tiene razón, que así sea."

Sally peterson asintió "Bien, haré que lleven café a la sala de estar, ahí podemos comenzar a discutir sobre diseñadores." Con eso abandonó la terraza.

Christian se sentó al lado de Ana nuevamente, "gracias" dijo ella con honestidad inclinándose hacia él, "nos has ahorrado la vergüenza."

"¿Mi buen gesto es suficiente para hacer que te arrepientas de la boda?" dijo él pero Ana sabía que esta vez bromeaba. Algo había cambiado en él o era su imaginación o el deseo de que así fuera. Ambos sonrieron. Sus rostros estaban cerca, casi como suplicando él le dijo "no hagas que me gustes."

Un poco contrariada por sus palabras respondió "¿preferirias odiarme?"

Pero él no respondió, estaba sumido en lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y en su cabeza las palabras bésala, bésala, bésala, resonaban.

Ella era bonita, tentadora e inteligente, quizás ella sí era la mujer para él, pero luego qué, enamorarse de ella, después de haber perdido a su madre y a su primer amor después. Solo un hombre loco querría sufrir aquel dolor otra vez. Y alejando su rostro del de ella dijo "te convenceré para que no te cases conmigo."


End file.
